dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Archy and Mehitabel: Stories from Shinbone Alley
is a 1991 anime adaptation of the stories by as well as the , , and musical plus . It uses a similar art style and much of the same character designs as the film. The series was produced by , , and . El TV Kadsre Television Network were also involved in production. The series aired from 1991-1992 on with an additional season airing in 1994 on stations with being the originating station, this season was later repeated by TV Asahi in 1996. The series was dubbed into English by Pinetree Syndicators, , and the Johannesson Entertainment Group: the TV Asahi seasons were dubbed at the same time of their Japanese broadcasts at Buzzy's Recording in whilst the JAITS/Sun season was dubbed into English in 1995 at Intersound, also in Los Angeles. Both dubs saw and reprising their respective roles of Mehitabel and Archy from the 1970 film, whilst reprised his role of Freddie in the first two seasons. served as creative consultant in the first two seasons. Cast Japanese * as Archy * as Mehitabel * as Big Bill * as Tyrone T. Tattersall English Seasons 1-2 * as Archy * as Mehitabel * as Big Bill * as Tyrone T. Tattersall * as Freddie the Rat Season 3 * as Archy * as Mehitabel * as Big Bill * as Tyrone T. Tattersall * as Freddie the Rat Credits Seasons 1-2 *Planning - Sunrise *Original Story - D. Marquis, J. Darion, M. Brooks, G. Kleinsinger *Series Composition - Masami Zhang, Yasushi Hirano *Character Design - , Hitoshi Ueda *Art - Yoshiaki Okada *Acoustic - Chiba Koshiichi *Photography - Kazushige Torigoe *Music - F. Robinson, *Music Production - EKM Japan, *Animator Chief - Masami Zhang *Director Chief - Masamitsu Hidaka *In-Between Animation - Takuya Suzuki, Hatsue Nakayama, Nakamura Productions, Drillimation Studios *Design Cooperation - *Director - *Producer - Kaji Atsushi (TV Asahi), Masakatsu Kozuru (Sotsu), Takayuki Yoshii (Sunrise) *Production - TV Asahi, Tohokushinsha Film Corporation, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise English-Language Version Opening - Seasons 1-2 * ARCHY AND MEHITABEL: STORIES FROM SHINBONE ALLEY * Produced by - Sunrise Inc., Sotsu Agency, TV Asahi, and Tohokushinsha Film * In Association With - El TV Kadsre Television Network and Allied Artists International * International Series Producers - Susumu Mizushima (El TV Kadsre), Richard B. Smith (Allied Artists), Tom Johannesson (Johannesson Entertainment Group), Bert Dieguez (Pinetree Syndicators) * Supervising Producer, JEP - Christopher Johannesson * ADR Director - * Script Supervisor - Benjamin Carruthers-Smith * Executive in Charge of Production, El TV Kadsre - Beat Auer * Associate Producer, JEP - Drex Helsing * Music by - Kenji Kawai * Original Songs by - Frank Robinson for El Kadsreian Melody * Original Idea - Don Marquis * Original Character Designs - Fine Arts Films * Directed by - Katsuyoshi Yatabe Opening - Season 3 * ARCHY AND MEHITABEL: STORIES FROM SHINBONE ALLEY * Original series produced by - Sunrise Inc. and Tohokushinsha Film * With the participation of - Sun Television and Sotsu Agency * International series producers - Darren Cody (El TV Kadsre), Richard B. Smith (Allied Artists), Tom Johannesson (Johannesson Entertainment Group), Bert Dieguez (Pinetree Syndicators) Closing - Seasons 1-2 * Associate Producer, El TV Kadsre - Brandon Kane * Associate Producer, Pinetree Syndicators - Skip Gavin * Associate Producer, JEP - Eimiel Johannesson * Theme Song: "Me and My Street Family" - Written by Frank Robinson and Brendon Parker - English Version Performance by - License provided by * Starring the Voices of - as Archy and Carol Channing as Mehitabel * Also Starring - , , , , , , , , , , , * Video Editing Facilites - Editel, Hollywood * Recording Facilities - Buzzy's Recording, Los Angeles * Original Animation - Sunrise Inc., Japan and Tohokushinsha Film, Japan * English Language Version Copyright YEAR - Shinbone Partners L.P. Category:Japan Category:Anime Category:Fictional anime Category:Sunrise